User blog:Asnow89/Downton Abbey: The Upstairs/Downstairs Awards
' And the final winners are in...' UPSTAIRS: *Character You Love to Hate...Richard Carlisle with 83 votes *Heartthrob...Matthew Crawley with 43 votes *Most Romantic Moment...Matthew's proposal to Mary with 89 votes *Scandalous Moment...Mr. Pamuk's Death in Mary's Bed with 63 votes DOWNSTAIRS: *Character You Love to Hate...Thomas Barrow with 63 votes *Heartthrob...Jimmy Kent with 31 votes *Most Romantic Moment...Branson telling Sybil he will wait forever for her with 101 votes *Scandalous Moment...Mr. Green Raping Anna with 83 votes Awards Hey there Downton fans! To celebrate the first month of the fourth series of Downton Abbey, we are hosting the ultimate upstairs & downstairs awards. Vote for your favorite characters, moments, and more! We will post the official winners on February 12. We have the categories separated by upstairs and downstairs, in true Downton Abbey fashion, so scroll down to see all of the choices. We cover series 1-3 and the episodes of series 4 that have aired so far in the U.S. Enjoy! **Spoiler Warning if You Aren't Caught Up with Season 4, Episode 6** =Upstairs= Character You Love to "Hate" Lady-mary.jpg|Mary Crawley|link=Mary Crawley Violet100.jpg|Dowager Countess|link=Violet Crawley Edith100.jpg|Edith Crawley|link=Edith Crawley DA3 ss-rose-char-01 crop 648x327.jpg|Rose MacClare|link=Rose MacClare S2-iain-glen-as-sir-richard-carlisle 595.jpg|Richard Carlisle|link=Richard Carlisle Who is the character you love to hate? Mary Crawley Dowager Countess of Grantham Edith Crawley Rose MacClare Richard Carlisle Heartthrob S1-matthew 595.jpg|Matthew Crawley|link=Matthew Crawley Downtonabbey4-1.jpg|Kemal Pamuk|link=Kemal Pamuk SybilCrawleyPromo.jpg|Sybil Crawley|link=Sybil Crawley Lady-rose-macclare-lily-james4.jpg|Rose MacClare|link=Rose MacClare Downton-abbey-lady-mary 510x510-1-.jpg|Mary Crawley|link=Mary Crawley 37237-1-.jpg|Lord Gillingham|link=Anthony Foyle Who is the ultimate heartthrob? Matthew Crawley Kemal Pamuk Sybil Crawley Rose MacClare Mary Crawley Lord Gillingham Most Romantic Moment Matthew and mary.jpg|Matthew's Proposal to Mary Downton-abbey-gregson-1-.jpg|Gregson Moving to Germany to Marry Edith laviniadying.jpg|Lavinia Telling Matthew to Marry Mary article-0-150D0EA7000005DC-276_634x454.jpg|Mary and Matthew's Secret Pre-Wedding Kiss Jack-ross-1-x.jpg|Rose Being Rescued by Band Leader, Jack Ross|link=Jack Ross When was the most romantic moment in the series? Matthew’s proposal to Mary Gregson moving to Germany so he can marry Edith Lavinia Telling Matthew to Marry Mary Matthew and Mary’s secret pre-wedding kiss Rose Being Rescued by band leader Jack Ross Scandalous Moments Lady-mary-in-trouble-farouk-dead.jpg|Mr. Pamuk's Sudden Death in Mary's Bed SybilBranson205.png|Sybil and Tom's Secret Romance Edithmichael1.jpg|Edith and Michael Gregson's Sleepover Tom-talks-to-Edna-1381099349.jpg|Branson Sleeping with Edna tumblr_m109qqlle41r30h18o3_500.jpg|Lord Grantham's Passionate Kiss with the Maid What was the most scandalous moment in the series? Mr. Pamuk’s Sudden Death in Mary's Bed Sybil and Tom’s Secret Romance Edith’s and Michael Gregson's Sleepover Branson Sleeping with Edna Braithwaite Lord Grantham's Passionate Kiss with the Maid =Downstairs= Character You Love to "Hate" S1-thomas 595.jpg|Thomas Barrow|link=Thomas Barrow Tn-500 edspeleers.jpg|Jimmy Kent|link=James Kent S1-obrien 595.jpg|Sarah O'Brien|link=Sarah O'Brien Edna-1-.png|Edna Braithwaite|link=Edna Braithwaite S2-kevin-doyle-as-molesley 595.jpg|Joseph Molesley|link=Joseph Molesley Which character do you love to hate? Thomas Barrow Jimmy Kent Sarah O’Brien Edna Braithwaite Joseph Molesley Heartthrob S1-bates 595.jpg|John Bates|link=John Bates lat-cindydowntonportraits-la0007548341-20120613.jpg|Jimmy Kent|link=James Kent Ivy Stuart.jpg|Ivy Stuart|link=Ivy Stuart S1-anna 595.jpg|Anna Bates|link=Anna Bates Char lg william.jpeg|William Mason|link=William Mason Alfred-downton-1-.jpg|Alfred Nugent|link=Alfred Nugent Who is the heartthrob downstairs? John Bates Jimmy Kent Ivy Stuart Anna Bates William Mason Alfred Nugent Most Romantic Moment downton 2 bates and anna's wedding.jpg|Anna and Bates' Wedding Downton abbey william's wedding.jpg|William and Daisy's Bedside Wedding 350px-Episode2.06SybilBranson.png|Branson Telling Sybil He Will Wait Forever for Her batesannapostrape.jpg|Bates and Anna's rape-revelation reconciliation What was the most romantic moment? Anna and Bates' Wedding William and Daisy’s Bedside Wedding Branson telling Sybil he will wait forever for her Bates and Anna’s rape-revelation reconciliation Scandalous Moments cora-and-the-bar-of-soap.jpg|O'Brien's Soap Placement thomas-kissing-jimmy-in-season-3-57679_w1000.jpg|Thomas Kissing Jimmy Verabates.jpg|Vera Framing Bates for murder ethelbaby.png|Ethel Parks Getting Pregnant by Major Bryant thomasisis.png|Thomas hiding Isis Downton-Abbey-2347693.jpg|Mr. Green Raping Anna What was the most scandalous moment in the series? O’Brien’s soap placement Thomas kissing Jimmy Vera framing Bates for murder Ethel Parks getting pregnant by Major Bryant Thomas hiding Isis Mr. Green Raping Anna Share The Awards! Category:Blog posts